Goliath (VeggieTales)
Goliath, also known as the "Giant Pickle", is the titular main antagonist of the VeggieTales episode "Dave and the Giant Pickle", and a supporting character of the VeggieTales compilation "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!". He is a giant pickle who challenges the Israelites to see if anyone could defeat him. He was voiced by , who also serves as one of Big Idea Entertainment's founders. Role Goliath first appears when two of the Phillistines, Jean Claude and Christophe call him. The Israelites were so terrified of Goliath that they all ran away and hid. Goliath then said that he will come back again, and of course, he came back the next day for 40 days. Meanwhile, Jesse (Pa Grape) started worrying about his sons, Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom, so he sent his youngest son, David/Dave (Junior Asparagus) to go to the battle field to send some food for them. Dave arrives at the battle camp, but realizes that no one is there. He asks if anyone is here, which Jimmy Gourd shushes him, because Goliath will hear him. Dave gave his brothers the food he brought for them, but was surprised that none of them would fight Goliath. He asked them if they forgot that they are the children of God. It turns out they did forget, because they seem to be so scared of big, tall Goliath, that they forgot that God was even bigger. When Goliath sees nobody will fight once again, he starts to turn away, but before he did that, he told the Israelites that the "Children of God" were cowards. Dave became angry and could not even believe his brothers were letting Goliath say that about God. He decided that he will fight Goliath. Goliath then sees that Dave will fight him, he makes fun of Dave and his God. Dave then yells that he is sure that God shall help him defeat Goliath. The two started fighting. Goliath takes out his boxing gloves and hops to fight Dave. Dave was getting nervous, but he knew that he has to do what God wants him to do, so he hops to fight Goliath. Dave pulls a stone he got from a stream and started turning it around and around with a slingshot. He threw it just at the right time, and the stone hits Goliath in the head. He then fell down to the ground, almost to squash Dave. However, Dave successfully got out of the way, and Goliath eventually hit the ground and died. Personality Goliath is forceful, energetic, aggressive, antagonistic, argumentative and competitive. He is very formidable, tough, powerful and persuasive when he challenges the Israelites to see if anyone could defeat him. He is also shown to be rebellious, influential and authoritative. Goliath also appears to be much stronger than any of the soldiers in Israel's army. Gallery Images Dave-and-the-giant-pickle-veggie-tales-2362180-1024-768.jpg 1996 - VeggieTales; Dave and the Giant Pickle.jpg|Goliath on the Dave and the Giant Pickle DVD wallpaper, along with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, King Saul(Archibald Asparagus)and David(Junior Asparagus). Trivia *He symbolically represented the biblical giant Goliath and his defeat is similar to the story. In the original Bible story, his head is sliced off by David after he is hit in the head with the stone. However, mostly since of the fact that VeggieTales is a show for children, the head slicing is not present. As such, this might be inappropriate for children. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Food Category:Wrestlers Category:Extravagant Category:Symbolic Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Category:Protective Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Fictionalized Category:Theology Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers